There goes my life
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Jimmy Palmer was a man. He was. He had his whole life planned out too, until he had a stupid one-night stand in some club. Now he has a problem, a problem that is now growing ten fingers and ten toes. But jimmy Palmer is a man...what was he going to do? Trans!Jimmy Pregnant!Jimmy
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy Palmer just gaped at his doctor in shock. The young female doctor was sitting on a stool across from him, her small and pale hand, resting on his knee. If she was trying to comfort him, she wasn't doing a good job of it. Not at all. She was a lier too, there was no way that he could be...that he was...pregnant. No, he'd been taking hormones for months now! He was a man goddammit! Not a woman anymore! A man!

"Ms. Palmer, I can assure you that you are indeed eight weeks pregnant."

The young doctor added after a minute of their strained silence, it was as if she had read his mind. Jimmy in turn, just dropped his eyes from her concerned ones and stared at the white tiled floor. Before snapping his head up to correct her, he was not a woman!

"Mr. Palmer, if you please."

He hissed, through his teeth and the doctor seemed to understand because she acknowledged him with a curt nod before letting her blue eyes skim the clip-board in her hands. If Jimmy had to guess, he would assume that they were options. As to whether or not he wanted to keep it, the baby. Jimmy grit his teeth sharply at the tears that prickled in the corners of his eyes and he clenched his fists so hard that he noticed the red, half-moon shapes that soon appeared on his palms. The M.E pushed his thin, dark wire-rimmed glasses up his nose gently.

"So...Mr. Palmer, we do have many options available to you. Options that include but are not limited too, abortion and adoption."

So he was right, they were just options. Abortion...the word sickened him. He didn't want to get rid of it, but who would want to adopt the child of a transman? He had no idea what to do! '_Or you could just keep it_?' That tiny voice in the back of his head whispered, oddly enough that voice had begun to sound like both Dr. Mallard and Agent Gibbs combined. Could he really keep it? What if he messed it up? What was he going to tell the Team? Jimmy bit his bottom lip and hung his head.

"I-I want to keep it."

Jimmy whispered softly, a shaking hand finding the tiny bump on his mid-section. The doctor's face instantly softened, more so than it was before, and she nodded as she smiled sweetly and comfortingly.

"Alright then, we have many therapists at this hospital who would be happy to help you through this-"

Jimmy zoned out once he heard her talk about therapists. He didn't need a therapist, he just wanted to know how he was supposed to take care of this baby. He didn't even know who the kid's father was, it had been a drunken one-night stand at some club. He'd been pissed drunk and he was pretty sure the other guy was too. He would get no help from that man, even if he could remember who he was. Jimmy was on his own.

The young man slowly got off the table and walked towards the door, one had still planted on his stomach. How was he going to tell his parents? Sure, they had been accepting of him being Jimmy, but he knew that they still wanted him to be their Jemma. Their lovely little girl was now a boy and that was extremely hard for them to deal with. What would they say about the baby? Would they assume it was a chance for them to get Jemma back?

Jimmy found himself walking slowly down the street, strolling past dozens of people who didn't even spare him a second glance. He didn't even know where he was going, he was just wandering. He assumed that he should just go to his parent's house, no use putting off the inevitable by not telling them.

-TimeSkip-

"GET OUT YOU WHORE!"

Eunice Palmer snarled as she pointed a finger at Jimmy's chest, more specifically at his bound breasts. The young man just stood there in shock as his mother spat abuse at him while his father, all the while Jeremy Palmer, just stood there and glared at his son. The older man's usually kind blue eyes, were now hard and as cold as steel. He was angry and extremely so. While Jimmy's older brother, Clark Palmer, was just standing there gaping at him. He wasn't sure if Clark was angry or not, he just assumed that he was surprised.

"But Mom I..."

"Leave now, you wretched girl!"

Jimmy shut his mouth with a clap when he saw the pure blazing anger in his mother's brown eyes. He just stared at his normally loving family in shock. He assumed that they would've scolded him for messing up, maybe stop talking to him for a little while but this...this wasn't like his parents at all. The anger bloomed in Jimmy's chest and he surged forwards with a growl.

"Yes, I know my child is going to have no father! But I'm going to do the best I can! You could at least support me! I thought you would be excited to have a grandchild..."

Jimmy whimpered, angry at everything, especially at the tears that blossomed in his eyes. But the next thing that happened, really sent the young man reeling. Jimmy staggered backwards under the surprising force that his mother had placed behind her hand as it hit him squarely across his face. He had never been slapped before. Not ever, not once. Even with his parents at their most furious they still had never hit him. Given him a rough shake maybe, but never had they laid a hand upon him. Their words had struck him enough without them landing any physically blows.

"MOTHER!"

She heard Clark yell, his voice laced with betrayal and anger as he went to rest a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"If you hit him again, I will break your arm."

He heard Clark snarl, reminding Jimmy of a certain silver-haired boss, for a second he even thought that it was Gibbs standing behind him, not his shy and bookish older brother. Eunice Palmer just gaped at her eldest son in shock, as far as Jimmy knew, Clark had never even raised his voice to her before, let alone threaten to harm her.

"CLARK!"

"I swear that if you take more than half a step towards her, I will do it Mom!"

The twenty five year old snapped, his brown eyes narrowed and alert. Jimmy would've said something, but he was still utterly frozen in his shock. He ended up forcing himself to move, though the blood was still humming in his ears and he still felt reasonably numb. He cursed the tears that prickled in his eyes moments later, they were more from shame and humiliation than anything else. Clark pressed Jimmy's body into his side with a single arm and then proceeded to tug his younger brother towards the front door.

"We are finished here."

Clark growled as he whipped his head around to send one last scathing look at their once-loving parents. Both older Palmers were staring at their sons in shock, as Clark marched his younger brother through the door and slammed it behind them.

"Y-You shouldn't have done that, Clark."

Jimmy stammered, the moment they were free of the house and Clark just looked at him with his pair of warm brown eyes, eyes that were confused, hurt and worried all at the same time.

"What'd you mean, Jimmy? Didn't you hear the things Mom was saying to you?! I couldn't just standby and listen to that. Especially not when she hit you like that."

Clark whispered, gently as he softly cupped Jimmy's chin in his calloused hands. He turned the young man's head to the side, revealing the angry red mark across one side of Jimmy's face. Clark made an angry hissing noise under his breath as he looked at the mark that their Mother's hard hand had left behind.

"Does it hurt too much?"

The twenty five year old whimpered as he let his hands fall unceremoniously, he was already leading his younger brother to his car. Jimmy shook his head as his own hand darted upwards to his still-stinging cheek. He got into his elder brother's car without complaint as Clark closed the car door behind him. The twenty five year old then started up his car and proceeded to drive Jimmy to his apartment.

"Besides...stress can't be good for the baby right?"

Clark added and Jimmy startled when he felt his older brother reach out and rest his hand on the tiny bump that pressed from Jimmy's stomach. When he whipped his head around, he was face to face with Clark and his hundred-watt smile. Jimmy smiled as well as he looked at his brother...maybe he wasn't alone in this after all.


	2. Chapter 2

(10 weeks)

Jimmy stared at himself in the partly steamed mirror in his bathroom and he soon moaned, slumping forwards to rest his head in his hands. He was showing, not by much mind you, but still showing all the same. There was a small but noticeably curved bump on his normally flat stomach. It wasn't anything that he couldn't hide beneath his clothes, but it was a grievance all the same. It meant that he would soon be showing fully, and that he would have to take 'maternal' leave from NCIS.

He still hadn't told anyone at NCIS, what was he supposed to say? 'Hey guess what? I'm transgendered and after a one-night fling, I'm pregnant! No clue who the father is.' The rest of the Team wouldn't treat him the same way ever again. He would be the girl/boy and better yet, the pregnant girl/boy. He wouldn't be just normal Jimmy Palmer anymore, he would be different and that was something that he didn't want. The only person on Team Gibbs who even knew about Jemma was Abby and that was because she had walked in on him changing once.

He'd been battling with himself whether or not to tell Abby, the young Goth would be delighted for sure and would be determined to help him through the pregnancy for sure. But he knew that she would insist on him telling the Team, or she would do so herself. Not on purpose of course. Most likely on accident, she never was able to keep secrets for very long. The young M.E sighed and walked back to his bedroom to attempt to close his pants.

-TimeSkip-

Jimmy hurriedly walked down the hall, away from Director Vance's office. The forms in his arms felt like lead as he carried them down the hall. He felt sick and queasy, his stomach in knots and he resisted the overwhelming urge to tug on his bindings. His breasts were swollen and tender, so the added pressure of the breast bindings pressing them flat was horribly painful. He felt the incessant need to tug on the bindings to release the pressure. Just as he was raising his hand to do so, he was bowled off his feet by a running black blur.

The young man gasped and let his papers go flying, his hands wrapped instinctively around his stomach to protect the precious cargo inside. It was lucky that he managed to land on his behind rather than anything else. Just as he began to catch his breath, a young Goth's face was shoved into his line of sight and he felt her hands on his upper arms as she heaved him up to his feet.

"Oh God, Jimmy! I'm so sorry, I finally got a match to this face recognition search with Gibbs and I..."

Abby stopped talking and her eyes widened as she looked at Jimmy's papers, the ones that she was now scooping off of the floor. The ones that had 'Maternity/Paternity Leave' printed across the top. Jimmy's cheeks instantly blushed scarlet and he lunged to grab them but Abby held them just out of his reach.

"Give them back, Abby!"

"Why do you have these, Jimmy? And don't you dare lie to me!"

Abby warned, her eyes dangerous as Jimmy tried to grab the papers from the young Goth's hands. Jimmy bit his lip in anger as he looked at her, angrily.

"Give them back, Abigail Sciuto!"

Jimmy cried but Abby still held them just out of his reach, her eyes teasing as she looked at him. She wasn't going to let up until he told her, as soon as that thought registered in his mind, he blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant, Abs."

Instantly the young Goth froze, papers in hand as she gaped at Jimmy. Then an immensely wide smile spread across her face and she covered her mouth as she squealed in delight.

"Jimmy that's amazing! How far along? Is it a boy or a girl? Who's the daddy?"

She cried and the young man blushed even deeper scarlet than he was before. He bit his lip and looked down at his shoes, his left hand instantly curling itself around his midsection as he looked at the young Goth. Her eyes were wide and delighted as she squeezed her hands together tightly. Jimmy just scrambled to answer the quick questions that she shot towards him.

"A-About ten weeks and I'm not sure, to the last two questions."

Jimmy whispered and Abby extended a hand towards him, more so towards his stomach.

"Can I feel?"

Then before he answered, she lunged forwards and rested her hand on his slightly bulging stomach, before letting out a squeal that hurt his ears.

"Ooo! Jimmy you have to let me plan your baby shower! The Team is going to be so excited! Gibbs gets to be grandpa of course, oh and Ducky too!"

"Abby!"

Jimmy cut her off there, she couldn't tell the Team. The young Goth looked at him with surprise and doe-like eyes, and he felt so bad as he spoke again.

"You can't tell the Team, Abs."

"But why not? Jimmy they're family."

Abby whispered, looking at the young man in confusion, but Jimmy just shook his head and took the papers from her still hands.

"They might be yours, Abby. But I'm just Jimmy Palmer."


	3. Chapter 3

(12 weeks)

Jimmy paced around Autopsy, water jug in hand as he gulped at it furiously. He was worried, his OBGYN had told him to drink a huge load of water before coming for his second ultrasound. The first one hadn't gone so well, she had just told him to come back at twelve weeks so she could get a better listen. They had heard a strange muffled noise behind his baby's heartbeat. So both were concerned, Jimmy even more so than his doctor. So he drank the water without complaint.

He tried not to focus on the way his shoes were squelching against the tiled floor or the way his fingers were drumming against his water jug. Abby should've been here by now, she was supposed to come to his appointment with him. Did she not want to go? Did she ditch him? Did he make her angry somehow?

"Jimmy! Sorry I'm late I had to switch off my babies."

Abby cried as the young Goth bolted into the room, her black heels clicking against the tiles when his shoes had squelched. Jimmy tried not to look overly relieved but he was, he really didn't want to go alone. That's why he had begged Abby into coming with him, Clark was useless when it came to this sort of thing. Though it honestly hadn't taken much begging, she was delighted to go. That much was pretty apparent as she took him by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

In his guilt at leaving early, he had left a note for Dr. Mallard on his desk. Saying that he had an appointment and that Abby was taking him. Also that he would be back as soon as he could and to not dissect anybody cool without him. That was a poor attempt to get a smile out of the older man but Jimmy knew it would work anyway.

-TimeSkip-

That was how the young and pregnant M.E found himself sitting in an uncomfortable doctor's office chair next to an excited Goth girl that was practically vibrating in her seat. He usually detested the smell of these places, they were always too sterile, too clean and honestly he hated the pictures of various sonograms that covered the walls. He assumed that some moms found it cute or adorable. Jimmy found it creepy.

Just as he was about to whine to Abby about the creepy sonograms, a young black nurse with a wide beaming smile stepped out from a closed light pink door and slowly checked the name on her clipboard before yelling it in a still pleasant voice.

"Jemma Palmer?!"

Jimmy couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks at the sound of his old name. He gingerly got to his feet, his bladder was so full that even moving was painful and Abby stood up as well, both NCIS workers hurried over to the young nurse. Who's smile grew so much that Jimmy half-expected her face to crack right down the middle. She quickly led them out of the waiting room and through the pink door.

"So how far along are you?"

The nurse asked perkily as she looked expectantly at Abby, but it was Jimmy who answered the question.

"12 weeks."

This made the nurse's over zealous smile flicker a bit as she digested what exactly he had said. Jimmy had to restrain himself so that he wouldn't roll his eyes at the woman, even though he really wanted too. Luckily, she didn't try to talk to them again and merely led them to a gray room at the end of the hall. Telling Jimmy to get in the chair and that the doctor would be with him soon. Her voice had lost all its perkiness and instead was cold and curt. But Jimmy didn't mind as he simply climbed up on the tan doctor's chair. Abby hurried over and sat by his side.

No sooner had she sat down that Jimmy's OBGYN calmly walked into the room and sat on the small black stool that had been provided for her.

"Hello again, Mr. Palmer. If you could pull up your shirt for me we can begin the examination."

Jimmy slowly unbutton his dress shirt, loosened his tie and lifted up his heavy jacket. Uncovering his medium sized bump, but his doctor wasn't even looking at him she was warming a bottle of blue gel in her hands. Blue gel that was moments later, spread over his stomach. Then the young woman doctor whipped out a small wand and began to slowly move it over his stomach. Then there was the sound again, it was a muffled whooshing sound behind the heartbeat of his baby.

"Hmm...maybe if I..."

The doctor mused to herself as she moved the wand over his stomach, suddenly her eyes widened and she looked surprised at what she found.

"Oh...well that was...unexpected."

She whispered and Jimmy craned his head to see the screen but he couldn't so he sufficed by crying out.

"What's wrong?"

He tried to look at Abby for answers, but the young Goth looked just as confused and worried as he felt. What was happening to his baby? Had he done something wrong already?

"It seems congratulations are in order, Mr. Palmer. All your babies are healthy."

Instantly numbing relief spread through his body, his babies were okay, they were fine. Wait...Babies? Plural? As in MORE THAN ONE?!

"Wait all the babies? How many?"

Abby squealed, hands covering her mouth as Jimmy lay there, gaping. More that one baby...he was having more than one baby...oh god...

"It seems Mr. Palmer is expecting monozygotic triplets."

Monozygotic...means that all three babies are from one sperm and one egg. Which means that the embryo split once, than split again...three babies...oh god...not one but three..how was he going to take care of three babies? He could barely take care of one! Jimmy felt his head spin and everything went black as he fainted.

-TimeSkip-

When he finally came too, it was in the car they had come in and Abby was driving. The young Goth was looking over at him every five minutes, which couldn't be part of the rules of the road or safe. Abby gave him a wide grin as she motioned to her purse.

"Gibbs called, he wants you at a crime scene. I can't believe you're having triplets, this is so amazing! Can I be godmother? When do you want your baby shower to be?"

Jimmy just smiled and let Abby talk to her heart's content, he was happy just listening to her. She was happy. She was still talking even as they pulled into the crime scene, just as he was about to get out of the car, Abby insisted on running around and helping him out in full view of the Team. When he finally managed to shoo her away, she had snatched up his bag and insisted on carrying it for him. Finally with a scarlet blush over his cheeks, he covered his face with his hands and let her do whatever she wanted.

Right as they got into the midst of the crime scene, Jimmy's bladder decided to remind him that it had yet to be relieved and that the need was now urgent.

"I've gotten pee."

He quickly whispered to Abby before taking off towards the tan building in the distance that he prayed had a bathroom. While the young Goth merely carried Jimmy's Autopsy bag over to Ducky.

"What's up with the Autopsy Gremlin? He's acting weird."

Tony asked, loudly. Getting the attention of the rest of the Team that Jimmy and Abby's arrival hasn't already attracted. Abby sighed, annoyed at Tony's tone. What if he hurt Jimmy's feelings by making a mean joke about the poor guy?

"Hey, leave him alone Tony! It's not his fault!"

Abby snapped and she stalked off to make sure Jimmy found the bathroom.


End file.
